sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunger Gems
Hunger Gems is a lost episode of Steven Universe. It was planned to air after "Bubble Buddies". Synopsis Steven gets bored of having everyone redeemed and no one fighting anymore, so he makes his own competition Plot Steven watches a lot of the gems he knows, redeemed, not going on missions or anything. He finally gets an idea on how to fix this, and asks some of the gems and people to go in a box so he can show them something. When they go in the box, they find each other oddly standing on podiums, lowering. Steven appears in a tux on a large TV, and announces the first Hunger Gems. Pearl asks the meaning of this, and Steven ignores her and says the teams: *Steven: District 1, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG! **Peridot: Wow, Lapis! We're partners! Like Percy and- ***Lapis Lazuli: Pierre, i know *Steven: District 2, Leggy and Navy! ** *Navy blushes and Leggy is confused* *Steven: District 3, Army and Doc! ** *Army is trying to beat up everyone except Doc* *Steven: District 4, Jasper and Eyeball! **Eyeball: I dont care if your corrupted...i'd fuse with you anyday... *Steven: District 5, Connie and Bismuth! **Bismuth: It'll be a pleasure doing Bismuth with you ***Connie: STEBEN NO *Steven: District 6, Mayor Dewey and the Obelisk! **Bill: This is one big political favor... *Steven: District 7, YD and her pearl! District 8 is just this but with BDs court SO LETS MOVE ON! *Steven: Distridt 9, Sugilite and Pearl! **Sugilite: You got it, baby ***Pearl: "What is this stervil why *cries becUs rose is gone*" *Steven: District 10, Lars and Sadie! **Lars: BEES! YAY! *Steven: District 11, KIKI AND JENNY PIZZA! **Jenny: We just came to deliver some pizza... *Steven: And last but not least in District 12, Vidalia and White Diamond! **White Diamond: you redeem me for THIS?! Steven was finally finished. The podiums started lowering, and Steven said "Okay the only rule is to kill eachother till theres only one left i love you bye!" And the tv turned off. The games will start. ------- A born blared, announcing the people to get off their podiums. As Vidalia gets some arrows, BD breaks Jasper's nose, but oddly doesn't kill her. YD has no idea what the flip is these circumstances, and commits suicide. Pearl, Doc, and White Diamond work together to find supplies, and Lapis runs, no, flies from the cornucopia! Navy and Sadie fight for a bag of CHAAAPS, and Sadie retreats from the shy gem, it seems. And basically, after that, either everyone runs or gets something. -Steven ----- Navy collects fruit from a tree, as Yellow Pearl trips on a rock and injures herself. WD chases Army, and oh my, Vidalia puts Leggy out of her misery! Sheesh! Blue Diamond picks flowers, and pearl and Lars hunt for tributes! Peridot injures herself as well, and, oh my, Doc has killed Eyeball and Blue Pearl while fighting! And, aw, Bismuth picks flowers as well. -Steven ------ 4 cannons are shot in honor of Yellow Diamond, Leggy, Eyeball, and Blue Pearl. ------- Vidalia starts the day with an explosive, killing Jenny! Lapis stays up all night, gems don't have to sleep, and Yellow Pearl convinces Kiki to...snuggle with her? Whatever that means. Peri and Sadie truce for the night, and awww, Pearl and Doc huddle for warmth! Could this day get any better? It appears so as Navy and Army do as well! WAIT THIS ISNT SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE -Steven ------ Ah, here's some death! Kiki dies of an infection, ew! Jasper eats some toxic berries, killing her in thhhhehhenenejprocess! Army and Vidalia split up to find resources, as Lapis chases WD! BD goes fishing, and Lars does it as well! Sugilite finally questions her sanity, and Pearl allows a forest fire to happen! Oh, and Connie gets water. -Steven ----- 3 cannons are shot in honor of Jasper, Jenny, and Kiki ------ Oh! WD strangles Dewey after a fist fight, and Obelisk defeats Army in a fight, but spares her life! Shows you to not fight off more than you can shatter, Army! YP cries herself to sleep, Lapis screams for help, and Peridot thinks about the barn, oy vei! Oh and other stuff happens. WHY ISNT ANYONE DYING?! -Steven ----- Pearl is attacked by Lars, and Navy pushes lapis off a cliff. How that killed her despite being able to fly I'll never know -Steven ------ Army died of hypothermia nnd Sufilitie didn't kill pearl. Yay. -Steven Obelisk killed Vidalia -Steven Obelisk and Sugilite fight doc and Sadie. How and why they survived I will never know. BUT TWO, NO, THREE, NO, FOUR PEOPLE DIED! YES! . -Bored Steven Sadie kills Peridot and Doc with an explosion! And Pearl bashes Yellow Pearls head against a rock! Woohoo! And Lars puts WD out of her misery, and Connie, tired of the "bismuth" puns, kills her own partner! Oh, that's cold! Oh, and Navy killed Pearl, but no one cares about porl anyways. -Steven Sadie pushed Lars off a cliff because he doesn't have Stockholm syndrome anymore, and Navy puts BD out of her misery! Woohoo! -Steven Sadie dies from thirst for Lars! Two people left! WHO WILL WIN?! -Steven ------ Navy strangles Connie with a Rope! NAVY WINS! -Steven ----- Navy us entered out of the box, and Steven interviewed her Steven: "So, how does it feel to be a merciless killer, and win the Hunger Gems?" Navy: "I-I-um...*blushes and runs away*" Star iris on the box Ending song: "wait who was, the two last people, killed by, that ruby, I think it was pile and kernel, or maybe it was feral and cow knee..." trivia *This is not a real SU episode *This was done on a Hunger Games simulator. *No, I don't hate Pearl or Connie. The anti-pearl and anti-connie stuff was a joke, don't kill me. *Sardeeznuts did not appear in this episode, but Lt. Surgeiloot did. Cultural references *This is based on Hunger Games. Even the title references that. *Steven is as easily bored at lack of deaths as I am. errors *this episode exists Category:Fanon Episodes